Morgana's Decision
by Aerist
Summary: TAG to 2X12, The Fires of Idirsholas .Will Merlin kill Morgana or will he let her decide what action to take? ONE SHOT


This is something that has been sitting on my computer for a while.I was re-watching season 2 and and thought how much things would of changed if Merlin had told Morgana what was happening when the knights of Medhir attacked. I hope you enjoy it and a BIG thank you to Heartherflly for being my beta , this story would not be any where as good as what it is. Oh and obviously I don't own Merlin.

* * *

Morgana's Decision

Merlin's chest tightened as he steadied himself and poured the hemlock into the water skin. Destroying Morgana, the source of the spell, was the only way to lift the sickness that was plaguing the kingdom. His hand trembled and his breathing hitched as she ripped up bedsheets behind him, which would be used as a sling to lower the King to the safety of the square.

Meanwhile, frantic shouts and the clashing of swords echoed in his ears, evidence of Arthur's desperate attempts to fend off the Knights of Medhir. Even with his exceptional skill, the Prince was still facing seven immortal enemies, with no hope of putting an end to the assault. If Merlin didn't do something, and soon, their destiny to unite the kingdom of Albion would be over before it had even begun.

Merlin attempted to block out the overwhelming sounds, searching for the courage to do what was necessary. Remembering how frightened Morgana had looked during their flight, he couldn't imagine forcing her to drink the deadly cocktail. The very thought of it brought tears to his eyes, which he hastily scrubbed away with the back of his hand as he turned to face the source of his predicament.

Morgana's shoulders were shaking with emotion, her breath emerging in short gasps. No, he couldn't do this. Even if it was the only way to save the kingdom, he couldn't make her suffer. His arm fell to his side, the flask nearly slipping from his limp fingers.

"Morgana–" He hesitated as she looked up at him, her eyes swimming with fear.

"Why did you leave me to the knight?" she suddenly blurted out.

I… I knew they wouldn't hurt you."

"That's a lie!"

"No, it's–" He let out a heavy sigh, knowing that the time for lying was over. "Morgana, I know what's causing this sickness, and why you're the only one who is unaffected." When she didn't respond, he continued. "I think Morgause tricked you and used you as the vessel to power the spell."

"No." The whispered word echoed around the room. "No, she wouldn't do that to me. It must be my magic."

Merlin shook his head sadly. "It's not."

"How do you know?"

"It's not important now, only that it's true."

"Morgause wouldn't use me."

"Morgana, she tricked you, she only wants Uther dead."

"She gave him a meaningful look. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't know, Morgana. Maybe not in some ways, but what about Arthur? What about the rest of Camelot? They don't deserve this."

Morgana faltered as she glanced at the wooden doors. From the other side, the sounds of combat continued as Arthur struggled on in his futile quest to hold the immortal knights at bay.

"Just let me go to Morgause, and–"

Merlin cut her off. "It won't do any good, Morgana. This is exactly what she wanted to happen. There's nothing you can say to change her mind."

"But–"

"Please, Morgana. The only way to stop this is to destroy the source of the spell."

Morgana looked up at him fearfully. "What do you mean 'destroy'?"

"The spell is using your life force. As long as it is tethered to you, it will not stop. Everyone will remain asleep until Morgause has completed her mission."

"NO!" she cried, shuffling away from him. "You coward, you're going to kill me!"

"I don't want to–"

"So, what? It's an ultimatum then? I don't get a choice – kill myself or be killed?" she paused, giving him a hateful sneer. "What if I kill you instead?"

Merlin crouched down and laid a soothing hand over Morgana's clenched fists; she flinched violently, but didn't pull away. "I don't want to see you hurt," he said, his voice soft and sincere. "Nor do I want to cause that pain. Trust me, if there was any other way, I would take it. I swear to you, Morgana, if sacrificing my own life would put a stop to this, I would do it without hesitation."

"Empty words, Merlin. I thought you were different, but you're afraid of magic just like everyone else."

"I am–"

"No, you're not. Besides, I'll never be free… not until Uther dies."

"What about Arthur? He isn't ready to be king. If Uther dies from magic it will only harden his heart against it." He paused, giving her a pleading look. "The two of you were always so close, Morgana. How many times has he been willing to give his life for yours? Where is the girl who would do anything to protect him in return?"

Biting her lip in indecision, Morgana cast another glance at the solid oak doors which obscured the sight but not the sounds of the battle raging just outside. "What makes you so sure Arthur will accept magic?" she asked him tentatively.

"You know him better than anyone, Morgana. Do you really believe he'll turn out to be another Uther? No, he'll be a great king, one who will bring peace to this land when the time is right. I know he will."

She gave him a scrutinizing look. "How do you know all this? And why do you care so much anyway?"

"I have my reasons."

"No! That's not good enough! Not when you're asking me to put my life on the line."

In that moment, Merlin realized there was no going back. If he was going to save Arthur and Camelot, perhaps even Morgana herself, he needed to tell her the truth. The dragon would be furious, of course, but there was nothing to be done about that. No, it was time to rely upon his own judgment, while hoping that disclosing his most carefully guarded secret was the best course of action.

Lifting his hands, he cupped them together, just as he had for another girl not so long ago. "Blostma," he whispered, and a single red rose appeared.

Morgana let out a stunned gasp. "You have magic?!"

She stared up at him with wide eyes, holding his gaze as she struggled to absorb the enormity of his revelation. And then the spell was broken; a muffled cry of pain brought them back to reality, making it clear that a decision needed to be made and that it had to happen now. There would never be another chance.

"I promise I'll get Morgause to reverse this, Morgana," Merlin replied softly. "I'll get her to save you. Just please think of all the innocent people in Camelot, Gwen and Arthur included."

Morgana glanced from Merlin's anxious face to Uther's blank one, and then back to the doors shielding Arthur. She let out a shaky sigh. "All right, I'll do it. Not for Uther, but for Arthur. I'll do it in the hope that one day, Camelot will be free."

"Arthur will bring about a time where people like us – people with magic – will be allowed to live in peace. I swear to you, Morgana, he'll put everything right if we just give him the chance." He knelt beside her and held out the water sack. "It has poison in it," he explained in response to her questioning look.

Morgana reached out with a shaking hand and took the deadly liquid. Trembling, she brought the lethal concoction to her lips, tears streaming down her cheeks as she tilted her head back and swallowed hard.

Merlin watched her in silence, his heart thudding in his chest as the poison began to take effect. It was there on her face, her skin as pale as marble as her lovely features twisted with pain. Soon, she was struggling to breathe, letting out a succession of pitiful noises as she reached up to claw at her throat. "Please, Merlin," she somehow managed to whisper between heavy pants. "I'm scared. I don't want to be alone."

Taking her in his arms, he held her close against his chest, cradling her head in the crook of his elbow. He rocked her gently back and forth while whispering soft words of comfort in her ear, much like a mother easing her child to sleep. Was it helping at all? He couldn't be sure; she was beyond the ability to speak, unable to do anything but cling to him with trembling hands as the life was choked from her body.

And then at long last, she took a final shuddering breath and went limp in his embrace. Merlin lowered her carefully to the floor, unable to control his own ragged sobs as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I will never forget what you did, Morgana, and I promise… I swear it will not be in vain. I'm so sorry it had to come to this."

Sealing his vow with the light kiss he brushed across her lips, he quickly withdrew as the doors burst open.


End file.
